Storms of Life
class=album|id=r94378|pure_url=yes}} link | rev2 = Chicago Tribune | rev2Score = favorable link | rev3 = Robert Christgau | rev3Score = B+ link | rev4 = Rolling Stone | rev4Score = favorable link }} Storms of Life is the debut studio album by country music star Randy Travis, and was released on June 6, 1986 by Warner Bros. Records Nashville. Certified 3× Multi-Platinum by the RIAA for American shipments of three million copies. it features the singles "On the Other Hand" (previously recorded by Keith Whitley on his 1985 album L.A. to Miami), "1982", "Diggin' up Bones" and "No Place Like Home". Although "On the Other Hand" charted at number 67 on the Hot Country Songs charts upon its initial release, the song reached number one on the same chart once it was re-released, following "1982" which peaked at number six. "Diggin' up Bones" also reached number one, while "No Place Like Home" peaked at number two. Track listing # "On the Other Hand" (Paul Overstreet, Don Schlitz) - 3:06 # "The Storms of Life" (Max D. Barnes, Troy Seals) - 2:45 # "My Heart Cracked (But It Did Not Break)" (Ronny Scaife, Don Singleton, Phil Thomas)- 2:20 # "Diggin' Up Bones" (Al Gore, Overstreet, Nat Stuckey) - 3:01 # "No Place Like Home" (Overstreet) - 4:08 # "1982" (Buddy Blackmon, Vip Vipperman) - 2:59 # "Send My Body" (Randy Travis) - 3:02 # "Messin' with My Mind" (Joseph Allen, Charlie Williams) - 3:07 # "Reasons I Cheat" (Travis) - 4:23 # "There'll Always Be a Honky Tonk Somewhere" (Steve Clark, Johnny MacRae) - 3:13 Production All tracks produced by Kyle Lehning, except "On the Other Hand" and "Reasons I Cheat", produced by Lehning and Keith Stegall. Personnel * Baillie & the Boys – background vocals * Eddie Bayers – drums * Kenny Bell – acoustic guitar * Thomas Brannon – background vocals * Dennis Burnside – keyboards * Larry Byrom – acoustic guitar, electric guitar * Mark Casstevens – acoustic guitar * Paul Davis – background vocals * Jerry Douglas – dobro * Phil Forrest – background vocals * Steve Gibson – electric guitar * Doyle Grisham – steel guitar * Mark Hembree – acoustic bass * Hoot Hester – fiddle * David Hungate – bass guitar * Don Jackson – clarinet * Greg Jennings – electric guitar * Kirk "Jelly Roll" Johnson – harmonica, percussion * Shane Keister – keyboards * Kyle Lehning – keyboards, background vocals * Larrie Londin – drums * Terry McMillan – harmonica, percussion * Fred Newell – electric guitar * Mark O'Connor – fiddle, mandolin * Paul Overstreet – background vocals * Michael Rhodes – bass guitar * Lisa Silver – background vocals * Blaine Sprouse – fiddle * Diane Stegall – background vocals * Keith Stegall – electric guitar * James Stroud – drums * Bobby Thompson – acoustic guitar * Randy Travis – lead vocals * Jack Williams – bass guitar * Bobby Wood – keyboards Chart performance References Category:1986 debut albums Category:Randy Travis albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Kyle Lehning Category:Canadian Country Music Association Top Selling Album albums